Hiding the smile
by nomuhikaru
Summary: Hopefully there would be a time they'll start to understand each other.


**This is the revised version of my one and only HiruMamo fanfic formerly entitled "I can't stop loving you" published years ago in my LiveJournal.**

* * *

"YA-HA!"

A loud scream echoed the American football field came from the voice of the Deimon Devil Bat's (demonic) captain, Hiruma Youichi. He was firing his machine gun on air as if it was legal for a minor to handle a deadly weapon in the school. "Damn maggots! If you don't want me to bury you all to hell, run around the fucking field one hundred times right now!"

Some teammates panicked, but some had their morale boost, too.

"I feel in the hell MAX!" Monta declared who was jogging next to Sena.

"He surely is hyper today..." Sena commented between the gasps.

The firing noise of the gun was supposed to went longer until it finally stopped. Even Hiruma was surprised by the sudden silence. He turned to the person who snatched the gun away. Ah, it's the damn manager.

He raised his brow, facing Mamori with a pout expression. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"If you please refrain from using firearms to your teammates!" If only Mamori could break the gun with her bare hands she will do so just to convey how serious she was on confiscating the heavy weapon.

Hiruma can't remember anymore when did he start rolling his eyes and just ignored Mamori's motherly concern with his antics. Sometimes he wanted to take revenge, then throws away the idea because he never wins against her anyway. Or somewhere inside him whispers he shouldn't hurt her in anyway, not because the fact she's a girl and he should act like a gentleman towards her, but a strange feeling that their bond as captain-manager relationship shouldn't be broken. Or something like that.

Hiruma never intended to overhear some little girl's talk during water breaks regarding him and Mamori's relationship. Suzuna had always brought it up whenever HiruMamo moments were on sight. Though Mamori had always rejected the idea of her and him being together ever. She had always explained they were complete opposite individuals and even wondered if that guy had something else in mind besides American football and firearms. After Hiruma heard some talks like this, he would just walk away like he didn't hear something so trivial similar to that. Then his mouth holding a bubblegum formed to a small balloon would just make a plop sound.

* * *

Often times the childhood friends Sena and Mamori eat together the lunch boxes she had provided for the two of them. They used to share random topics that usually occurred in their everyday lives. Until Mamori's rants over Hiruma's behavior started invading their conversations. Sena sometimes agreed to the idea Mamori might see their captain's other perspective than the negative comments she had always befell upon him. There were also times Sena would suddenly smile at the thought of since-Mamori-neesan-always-talks-about-the-captain-is-it-possible-if-she-falls-to-him idea. Soon, Mamori would snap his dreamy state and will question him if he was really listening to her. Sena then enthusiastically confirmed he was.

* * *

Thankfully there was a concerned member from the team to willingly clean up the clubroom every after meeting. Mamori had always volunteered to fix the untidy mess of the team members had left. She was now about to finish the task and all that's left was to sweep the floor. She started sliding the mop against the floors where the tiles reflected her shadows as they were swept clean with wet strings. As she continually did this and halfway with her chore, the knob from the entrance door twisted and someone entered. It was Hiruma. Mamori stopped moving and turned to the standing figure beside the door.

"Hiruma-kun, please take off your shoes and avoid the wet parts on the floor." She continued sweeping.

Hiruma abided. He carried the pair of shoes and walked towards his locker, passing by Mamori. The creak of the metal being opened could only be heard. And some sighs from the tired manager. After picking up the things from his locker, he stood there for a few more seconds, hiding his gaze at Mamori.

It took him a minute before he finally spoke. "Do you mind if I send you home after doing your stuff?"

Mamori was forced to stop by the sudden and uncanny question from the man who often made her blood run. Her eyes met Hiruma's. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean what I mean." He scratched his forehead. "Damn it manager, are you deaf or something?"

Wearing a confused expression, Mamori put the mop on the side. "I don't really get you. Why do you suddenly care for me?"

Hiruma closed the door of his locker then twisted the key in its keyhole until its locked.

"Hmm... Is it because I confiscated your machine gun this afternoon? Don't worry I'll-"

"You know what, you can keep it. I've got tons of firearms at home anyway."

Mamori was even more confused. What could have been the reason why the sudden good act towards her?

"You see," Hiruma started to reason out. "it's already dark outside. Are you really fine to go home alone in the middle of the night?"

"Well... I'm starting to get used to it anyway when I started to join the team. And moreover I need to finish this first. So I'll be fine... I guess."

"I see."

Just like that, Hiruma walked towards the door and passed by Mamori again. As soon as he reached the doorknob, he heard her once more.

"But if you're really willing to wait for me a little longer, I'll let you accompany me on the way home."

Hiruma didn't even glance. "Then I'll be waiting outside."

The Deimon Devil Bat's (demonic) captain couldn't blow his bubblegum properly for the first time as he stepped out of the clubroom, smiling.


End file.
